Everyone Writes about the Marauders
by Andrea Falls
Summary: What if I can take you back to a time before Severus Snape became the bitter Potions master we know? What if we could find the source of his disposition? A story about Severus Snape's school days, and the first heartbreak of his life(Includes the Marauder
1. A Girl of a Different Story

The Slytherin common was near silent, save a clock ticking and the soft moan of wind sneaking in through a cracked window, and the mirror placed cleverly across from the clock yawned and called the time. Moonlight spilled across a few swank leather chairs, stopping short of a pair of slim ankles that poked out from behind a sofa.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus Snape looked up, trying to catch the attractive girl's eyes. He failed, placing his hand under the cuff of her scarlet pajamas and atop hers. "I'm sorry, Ty."  
  
"Is it James, again?"  
  
He looked away from her and didn't answer, but Ty Filine had the idea that she had hit the nail on the head. She just how well he and James Potter got on.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't always get them back, Severus..."  
  
"It's not as if I can just leave it alone," His voice was low as to not attract attention. "They just prod and prod-they love to push buttons."  
  
"It's not as if you don't push just as hard," Ty said softly. Severus finally caught her eyes and something like betrayal flashed behind them and his mouth pursed. After a moment, his face softened and he looked away again.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ty hated to see defeat in his face. She squeezed his hand an smiled.  
  
"Don't fret, Sev. Just think, it's almost the holiday. Two whole weeks of no classes and less mutual aggravation," She smiled. "You can spend the holiday not fighting with James Potter and Sirius Black, and running about with me."  
  
Something fresh crossed his face, and Ty knew that James Potter had finally been purged from his mind.  
  
"With you? But, what about-"  
  
"I've decided that I want to show you off."  
  
The mirror somewhere behind them made a loud, sputtering cough.  
  
"Twelve forty-five, Mr. Snape. Time to show your Gryffindor friend back to the hallway."  
  
Ty looked a little more than rushed by the reflective glass, rising. "I need to get back anyway, Severus. Tomorrow is the last Transfiguration class before the Holiday, and I need to finish up the last of my homework."  
  
He gladly followed her, but reluctantly let her go as the portrait hole opened.  
  
"Goodnight, Ty," He gave her a true smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Sev," She whispered to him, looking down the halls. She rounded the corner as the portrait hole swung shut in front of him.  
  
"Morning, Ty."  
  
Ty looked up and into a pair of apple green eyes. Lily Evans took the seat across from her at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some toast.  
  
"Morning," She stifled a yawn and smiled as best she could. Before Lily had arrived, she'd been in serious danger of dipping into her bowl of grits.  
  
"Late night, Darling?"  
  
Ty blinked stupidly. Lily had a knack for getting right to the scandalous point.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Lil," She said finally, reaching for the pewter cream boat.  
  
"Suuuure you don't," She smiled slyly. "You didn't come in to the dorm until after midnight. I'm sure you weren't back to the common room before then. Wren paced in front of your bed all night." She causally spread Marmalade over her toast, giving her the same easy-going eyes that the little kitten, Wren, usually gave her. "Who's the lucky wizard, Ty?"  
  
"Lil, think about what you're saying," Ty scowled at her, finding a twinge of wanting to tell her somewhere far down inside.  
  
"I am," She scoffed. "It's fifth year, and I know you didn't go to the Gryffindor Christmas Bash last year, so I'm thinking that-"  
  
"Oh, lord, Lily!" Ty set the boat down with force. "You didn't go either!"  
  
"Only because I had no date," Lily set aside the marmalade and took a small bite of her toast. "You, on the other hand, had about three chances to go."  
  
"You were asked."  
  
"Oh, by James," She said, rolling her eyes. She glanced down the table and caught sight of him, running a hand through his hair. He smiled at her and waved. Ty saw her mouth twitch.  
  
"What'll you do if he asks you again?" She sipped at her orange juice, watching Lily over the cup's rim.  
  
"What?" Her eyes jerked back to the girl in front of her.  
  
"You heard me," Ty smirked. "I can see a little bit of appreciation in those sour candy coloured orbs of yours."  
  
Lily smiled a little. "Point made, Ty."  
  
Ty grinned in triumph. "Thank you."  
  
Lily settled into the last class of the day, Transfiguration, still lost in thought from that morning. She really liked Ty Filine, but felt just now that she was hitting too close to the pin-ended truth.  
  
And speak of the devil, in waltzed the girl herself. She stood tall as she could at 5 foot even, with toffee coloured skin and long silvery blonde hair with eyes close to match. As exhibited by her unnatural hair colour, she was quite extraordinary with her wand and even showed a bit of talent in her Potions classes. Ty pulled out her chair, setting her bag down and flashing a kind smile across the aisle. She had also proven herself one of the few people to get along with any of the Slytherin students.  
  
"It must be in your blood, gal," Lily eyed the other fifth year students. "I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Bad pun, Lil," Ty glanced at her while pulling out her books and parchment. "The ones who don't like me mostly don't like that blood that enables me to like the ones who aren't them."  
  
Lily gave her a sad smile. Ty tried to be friends with everyone, but She knew herself that it was hard to befriend the people who hated your blood. Ty had grown up in a quiet home in a non-assuming neighborhood, even though her father was a talented Wizard who had married her muggle mother when they were both young, and for years they had thought her a muggle as well, until her letter arrived. They had been thrilled; She was just a little muggle girl then, as far as she knew, with pale eyes and dark hair. But mostly they'd been thrilled because she had never shown any talent of interest in magic.  
  
Well, no interest until she knew that she could do it.  
  
Lily watched Professor McGonagal inch up the aisle, throwing glances up and down their rows to see who looked guilty and empty handed, and who had their parchment and wands at the ready.  
  
"Now, seeing as we've all successfully vanished our ravens-"  
  
"Which I believe is," Ty whispered to Lily, "a direct insult to our dear Ravenclaw sisters."  
  
Professor McGonagal paused long enough to give Ty a somewhat strict eye, then continued in a somewhat merry way.  
  
"As I was saying, now that we've successfully vanished our ravens, the next step is to vanish an actual person."  
  
Murmurs of excitement went through the class. Ty saw James turn to look back at Severus and felt a twinge of anger that was only dampened by disappointment when Severus sneered back at James. She looked to Lily, who only shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Now, there is good news and bad news. Several pieces of it actually. The first bit of bad news is that this is a very difficult process. We won't vanish with actual classmates until you are properly practiced. The good news is that I will be present to assist you even then."  
  
"And the other news?"  
  
Professor McGonagal looked to the question. Remus Lupin looked at her quizzically, his eyes hiding a smirk behind them. She smiled at him, and saw that smirk disappear. A few moments later, her wand was raised and Remus Lupin matched the vanished smirk.  
  
Sirius and James leapt to their feet, outraged. She could not discern their words, and felt it was probably better that she didn't, but smiled in a polite way.  
  
"Please, take your seats gentlemen," She waved her hand in a invitation. "I assure you-Sirius, sit down and please stop talking before I have to actually consider what you are saying! Now, I assure you Mr. Black, you will receive your Mr. Lupin in the very condition you last saw him."  
  
"Appareo," Professor McGonagal said clearly. With a flick of her wrist, Remus reappeared with a soft *pop*.  
  
James stared at the professor with something like admiration while Sirius gaped at Remus.  
  
"Are you all there?" He asked, prodding his shoulder. He ran a hand through Remus' hair as he turned to him with a look of disbelief. "Are you missing any organs or anything?"  
  
"Did she just do what I think she did?" he asked Sirius softly. He glanced back but ignored the sound of Lily and Ty unsuccessfully holding back laughter.   
  
"What was it like?" James leaned back hastily. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I don't know," Remus furrowed his brow in concentration. "I know I was gone, but I wasn't really."  
  
"Exactly, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagal nodded approvingly.  
  
Remus looked up at her for a moment, then continued on as if nothing had stopped him. "But what about the other news?"  
  
"Ah, I see you're not to be deterred, as usual," She looked out over the class. "I am pleased to inform you that you'll not be starting this next lesson until after Holidays."  
  
The class moaned in a perfect unison.  
  
"How is that good?" James asked, disappointed.  
  
"It means you won't try to vanish your classmates over the break," Professor McGonagal said simply. "That is very good news for we teachers; there will be far fewer emergencies.  
  
"Now, since we won't learn that *exciting* lesson for a while, I'm assigning a reading for this class period. Homework will be a foot of parchment on the possible dangers of the Vanishing spell, especially in the case of vanishing human beings,' She swept up the aisle to her desk, settling down behind a pile of their last assignment. 


	2. Hogwarts for the Holiday's Best Gifts an...

Ty gathered her things and rushed out of class above everyone else, jabbing Severus in the side as hey parted for their common rooms.  
  
"You and me, Sev, Later?" She smiled hopefully.  
  
"You and me, Ty," He nodded.  
  
Ty peeked over her shoulder and saw that he made his path safely past James and the boys, who followed Lily toward her.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"What was what?" She asked, steering through the common room and up the dormitory stairs.  
  
Lily fluttered her eyes in mockery, her voice pitching unrealistically. "You and me, Sev!" She giggled. "Are you the one the Slytherins are teasing him about?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're not the only one in good with a Slytherin contact. You know Jenisen Hanly?"  
  
"Jeni?"  
  
"Yup," Lily smiled slyly, the same smile that James had come to buckle under. "Jenisen told me that Severus is being teased more than usual, because there was a girl with him in the common room, and he won't spill as to who."  
  
"How do they know that?" Ty set about putting her books under her bedside table and moving to her trunk, trying to look innocent.  
  
"A loud mouth mirror," Lily's smile grew as she eyed Ty. "Said He had a pretty, witty Blonde girl in the common room after curfew, but not even the teachers could get a straight answer from it."  
  
"Wow, how unfortunate."  
  
"But a witty blonde? She couldn't be natural," Lily leaned over Ty's bed, biting her lip to stop from bursting with questions. "Tell me, Ty; What's Severus like after curfew is up?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lily Evans," Ty could feel her face heating up. "How would I know what Sev is like after curfew?"  
  
Lily's face broke into a grin and Ty giggled nervously.  
  
"He's the sweetest guy I've ever known." She said bluntly. "I have no other words."  
  
"How long has this been going on, Ty?" Lily let herself slide over her golden comforter. "How long have you been breaking curfew for Severus Snape?"  
  
"Ssssssh!" Ty curled on the bed next to her. "I don't know what they'd do to us if they found out I'd been doing this since the exams last year."  
  
"Last year?!" Lily lit up. "Did he owl you over the summer? Did you you see him?"  
  
"See what I'm talking about?" Ty groaned, pressing her hands against her face.  
  
"Ooooh, gal," Lily smiled soothingly, brushing her hair back. "It's okay. Gryffindors are generous and accepting, you know that."  
  
"But, what about the Marauder boys?" She frowned. "They are my friends. And they just *hate* Severus."  
  
"I don't think they hate him, really," Lily pulled herself into an identical position beside Ty and thought a moment. "I think it's more of a tense competition between them. You know; 'anything you can do, I can do better'."  
  
Ty scowled inwardly. There was little comfort there. Lily gave her a small smile, sitting up.  
  
"Come on, gal," She stretched and bent down, kissing her hair. "I promise you that you won't have trouble. I swear."  
  
Ty let the holiday break sweep her away, meaning that Lily kept her busy for the few days before Christmas, let her help plan and wrap and pine away. She would pass the Slytherin table over breakfast and jab him in the back to let him know she was still around, but stayed all wrapped up in her own schemes.  
  
The days bewitched themselves into months just for her imagination, and Ty found herself chomping at the bit for christmas day. When it finally rolled around, it seemed far too soon.  
  
"Am I ready?" She asked the silence.  
  
"Now or never, kiddo," Her mirror shuddered at the sight of her and she was off.  
  
Severus set aside the last of his small pile of family christmas gifts and set about falling back into the dreams he was having. One of his Dorm mates poked his head in.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a guest," He said dryly, exiting.  
  
Severus kicked away his covers and dressed quickly, walking down to the eerily hushed common room. He found that many of the staying over Slytherins students had assembled at the edges of the room, looking scorched with disbelief, offended, or simply awestruck.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Severus."  
  
Ty stood in the middle of the common room, wearing her regulation Gryffindor pajamas but with a large green bow wrapped around her middle. Her luminous hair was streaked with emerald and she gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
"Ty, what-"  
  
"I told you that I was going to show off," She shrugged. "Are you going to come and accept your Christmas gift or not?"  
  
An odd sensation ran through the course of the room and missed Severus completely as he walked down to Ty and gave her a quick kiss, simultaneously taking her away from the crowd and out the portrait hole.  
  
"How did you even get in?" He looked over his shoulder at the closing portrait hole. Most of the Slytherin girls looked back at him, some in a romantic awe and others looking most murderous.  
  
"I told the picture that I wished to present Severus Snape with his birthday present, and it was sent through frame to the inside that there was a trustworthy contact in waiting," She beamed, gripping his hands as they moved closer to the great hall. "After that I just sort of barged in. Why? Are you embarassed, Sev?" She leaned back and made him stop, her voice edging on disappointment.  
  
"No," He said honestly. "You're the best present I've gotten. But I don't want them to come back to you, Ty, and they looked capable."  
  
"Severus, I told you I wanted to show you off. That means that I want to be there to show you off."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shut up and wish me a Merry Christmas, Severus."  
  
Ty spoke in a cool voice, but smiled and squeezed his hands. He relented and felt the nervousness sink away from him, leaning to to give her a kiss under the wandering misletoe which had settled just above them.  
  
Nothing went through the school faster than the confident rumors of Severus Snape and Ty Filine. The tale of her Christmas surprize grew wilder and taller, and soon she had been naked in the common room and wrapped in green ribbon, holding a black rose between her teeth and quoting love spells. She took this all in stride and added to them whenever she could, meaning whenever she ran across a group of whatever first years left for the holiday who didn't know who Ty really was.  
  
"You know, you're only making this worse," Lily chided her in a playful way whenever she found her in such situations. "Soon you'll have covered yourself in Mint sauce and offered him the Christmas feast in his room."  
  
"Oooooh!" Her eyes shone. "That's a good one, Lil."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know, I know. But it's just so much fun," She giggled. "Come on, lets go find him, eh? Tell him the latest in the gossip pool?"  
  
"As long as he's got a sense of humor, gal."  
  
A few hours later, Ty leaned against the doorway, kicking her bare legs out on the steps. She placed her hand on the top of a large-ish jar that blazed with blue fire. Lily sat on its opposite side, giving her a side look.  
  
"It's okay, Ty," She smiled. "We'll find him."  
  
"Yeah, with James, I'm sure."  
  
"Don't sound so bitter," Lily scowled. "James does have *some* morals, and not all of them include tormenting Severus."  
  
Ty moved to answer her, but found Severus making his way across the courtyard to them. He smiled apprehensively, his eyes flickering from the looks the other students gave him and Ty.  
  
"Afternoon, Severus," Ty smiled brightly, adjusting herself to allow him access to the bright bottled fire. She sank against him as he sat beside her, sliding an arm around her, and offered his hand to Lily in a kind way.  
  
"Afternoon, Ms. Evans?" He asked softly.  
  
"Afternoon, Mr. Snape," She took his hand and smiled.  
  
"Oy! Evans!"  
  
Ty's smile withered, and Severus felt robbed. He looked over his shoulder as James approached them, accompanied by Sirius and Remus, and Peter lurking close behind them.  
  
"What's all this, then?" James grinned down at Severus.  
  
"It's a private conversation, James," Ty said coolly. "I think I could speak with you later, you know?"  
  
"Oh, but who said I was here for you, Ty dear?" He said easily. "I would *love* to have a few words with you, but mostly I'm here to see Snape."  
  
"Well, he's occupied."  
  
James smiled at her gently. "It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Knowing the two of you, it will take hours," Remus said firmly, seeing the side glances from both Lily and Ty. "Come on, James. We've got a Quidditch debate in about 20 minutes, and I'd love to try and get out over the field before hand, over all that snow-"  
  
"Come on, Snivelly; tell me what's new in your life."  
  
Ty stood up heatedly. "James, I'm telling you-"  
  
"Telling me what? That Snivelly here has a friend?"  
  
"Severus," Ty spoke loudly and clearly, "has a girlfriend. She'd prefer it if she didn't have to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?" He looked on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Yes, because if you remember correctly, I'm quite good with a wand," She said softly, burrowing her silver eyes into his hazel. "Please, James. Let him alone. For me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Filine," James smirked, obviously feeling bigger than his robes. "I can't possibly let him alone. See, he's here," He said, pointing to him, "and he's sneering at me as if he wants to start trouble. Where would I be if I passed up his foul, greasy invitation?"  
  
"Well, not lying in the hospital wing, for a start," Severus muttered angrily.  
  
James stepped back and drew his wand. "Stand up and face me, Snivelly."  
  
"James!" Lily stood as well, her pretty face gaunt with anger.  
  
"Come along, James," Remus took his wand arm. "Come on, now." He forced him around and Sirius joined him, Peter scurrying along with them.  
  
Severus looked back to them and glared.  
  
"See you in a hospital wing, Potter."  
  
James was at the ready, but Ty was prepared for his attack. She had stepped forward and blocked his spell, whatever it had been coming at them, watching a spark form in the frigid air.  
  
"You won't always have your girlfriend to stand up for you, Snape!" James yelled seethingly across the courtyard as Remus and Sirius took into dragging him off.  
  
Ty sunk back to the steps and looked into Severus' face, sliding the fire jar aside. He looked at her indifferently and rose before her.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ty," he said blankly, walking away. Ty looked at his back and lay back against the door. She was dead silent for several minutes before she found her voice again.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked expressionlessly.  
  
"I would have done it," Lily said honestly. "But I told you before; It's all a contest with them, gal. He's just a little wounded now."  
  
"I wounded him?"  
  
"Oh, Ty!" Lily laughed in a sad way, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be alright, I promise."  
  
"Really?" Ty cuddled against her coat and shut her eyes. "I didn't wound him?"  
  
"Maybe a little," Lily nodded. She brushed back Ty's hair sympathetically. "But it's a wounded that he needs to know. He'll be fine."  
  
Ty sat up and smiled a little. Lily always seemed to know what she was taking about. 


	3. Practically Asking For It

"James?"  
  
James nearly dropped his quill, whipping around to face his bothersome company. A pair of vivid green circles flashed at him in a shadow.  
  
"Lily!" He set down his quill. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to talk to you," She smiled kindly. "I want to talk about that cheap shot you took at Severus Snape."  
  
He groaned and pushed away the letter he had been writing, pulling out a chair for her.  
  
"Come on, Evans; You heard him. He was practically asking for it."  
  
"I never heard him say 'Potter, kindly try to zap me while I turn away to see the girl I fancy'. When is this going to stop? When are you going to grow up, James?"  
  
"Date me and you can tell me when, Lily," He smiled sweetly, patting her hand.  
  
"James, if I ever consider going out with you, it will not be because you have bribed me," She narrowed her eyes and slid her hand away. "Have a nice night, Potter."  
  
James watched her walk swiftly out of the dimming library for a moment, then gathered up his things.  
  
"Lily! Come on, Lily, wait!"  
  
She stopped, turning to face him with a cold look.  
  
"What do you want now, James?"  
  
"Lily, why are so defensive about Snape?" He asked, setting his hastily stuffed bag beside him. "I mean, what has that little whelp ever done for you?"  
  
"James, do you know anything about Ty Filine?"  
  
He looked at a bit of a loss and then nodded. "I know she'd be a prefect if she didn't mess about so much."  
  
"So you know nothing."  
  
"Now, Come on, Lil-"  
  
"She's my best friend," Lily sighed. "No one knew that she existed until she stepped off the train in third year and she was different," Lily smiled. "That's when I met her. She was more confident than I was, more rebellious, and her hair was a lush snow silver," She shook her head. "She was so happy that year. She started over."  
  
"Well, it sounds like it was needed, I mean, if she was invisible without needing a cloak..."  
  
The cold look that had vanished from Lily's eyes doubled back and she turned, stalking off with stiff knees.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Lily!"  
  
"Those are just beautiful sentiments, Potter," She said hotly. "I don't want to hear this."  
  
James leaned against the wall and wondered what road he was trying to access when he tried to speak to Lily Evans. Was it blocked because she had no feelings, or because he was too arrogant? He brushed his thoughts away and started down the corridor heading to the doors; some cold air was exactly what he needed to clear his head.  
  
  
  
Ty smiled a little, feeling her cheeks sting under frigid wind that pressed against her tear trails. She thought about what all had happened that afternoon would do her the relastionships she had forged; she refused to give up Severus, But she couldn't let Sirius and Remus get caught in the crossfire of Severus Snape and James Potter. She cringed as more tears cut down her icy face, the winds circling her in wide, cold rings.  
  
Jame sighed, watching her from his place high above the field. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground hard with one hand and pressed the other against her face, her chest heaving. He doubted if Lily had ever seen her cry. Her heard her moan, her skirt fluttering in the wind and snowflakes that were starting to fall beginning to melt against her legs. He screwed up his pride and approached her spot on the ground slowly, dismounting easily.  
  
"Hey, Ty?"  
  
She hurriedly wiped her eyes and stood, looking at him hotly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize," James ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "I know you're-well, you're-"  
  
"In love?"  
  
His eyes, which had studied his broomstick, snapped up. She looked away, her skin flushing.  
  
"You're in Love with Severus Snape?!"  
  
"Shut up, James!" She glared at him, his voice echoing across the cold field. "I don't know! But there is something that keeps me dreaming of him, and I don't want to have relive the courtyard again, alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ty, I really am," He gave her a charming smile. "I didn't mean him any *real* harm, you know that right? It's all just-"  
  
"It's just one big pissing contest, James," She smiled at him gently. "I know it is. But I also know that if I find out you're trying to hurt him again, I can't be held responsible for my actions. Right, James?"  
  
"Right," He nodded. "Come on, let me escort you in then, eh Ms. Filine?"  
  
She smiled feebly, placing a weak hand on the crook of his elbow.  
  
Ty awoke the next morning to find a large fawn owl at the foot of her bed, a small piece of folded parchment in her beak. She tilted her head and regarded her with wide yellow eyes.  
  
"Mornin' Avalon," She smiled sleepily, reaching out to stroke the bird. Her fingers were intercepted by a small orange and black tabby cat. Little amber eyes looked up at her, slitted.  
  
"Oh, stop it, Wren!" Ty scooped her up, taking the parchment and and plopping the kitten into her lap.  
  
"Did it find you?" Lily pushed into the room, grinning. "Oooh, it did! Isn't it beautiful?" She rushed over, stroking the owl appreciatively.  
  
"This is Avalon. She belongs to Sev," Ty beamed. "Severus owns the most beautiful bird."  
  
Avalon beamed while Wren gave a bitter mew, treading a claw lightly across Ty's hand.  
  
"Bird, Wren, bird! Cor, if you aren't the proudest little cat I ever saw!" She touched a finger to the owl's beak. "I don't have anything I can give you now, but I'll make it up later, promise."  
  
Avalon bobbed her head understandingly, affectionately nipping Ty's knuckles. She squeezed out of her window as Lily pushed it open.  
  
"Now, to the letter!" She smirked, reading through it before spreading it on the bed, smiling broadly.  
  
Lily lay down on her stomach next to her, her face lit by the shimmering green ink.  
  
  
  
centerTy,  
  
I have to apologize for yesterday; it should not have happened that way.  
  
We're going down to the field tonight so that I can make it up to you.  
  
Dress appropriately.  
  
My heart,  
  
Severus/center  
  
"Oooooooh!" Lily Squealed, squeezing Ty's hand. "How romantic!"  
  
"Well, he's awfully vague here," She said, smiling despite herself. She reached back behind her, picking up the tiny kitten. "Are you up to a little in-school favours, Wren?"   
  
She mewled in such a way that Lily could've sworn she'd smiled, batting a small black socked paw at Ty's nose. 


End file.
